Seek Her
by TakaSobieFAnka
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy going story of a tattoo, came out... this... Thank you Ms. Rowling for letting us play with your characters! And thanks J, for being my beta!


She was thirteen when she first saw a magical tattoo. She saw it, both on Sirius's chest and Amelia's shoulder blade, during the trip to Santorini where Harry invited her and her family. She began researching the subject, wondering what it would take for her to get one. She learned that she needed to be fifteen before she could get one, but that didn't deter her.

A year later she approached Seamus, Gryffindor's master artist, asking him to draw her as detailed as possible an image of the flying snitch. That same Christmas break she realized the adult's tattoos were also an alarm system, something she found very useful.

By Easter that year she had researched the subject of enchanting objects, knowing that more tattoos was not an option for her. She enchanted a necklace her father gave her, and a bracelet good-bye gift from her mother when she left for Hogwarts's for the first time. She never took either one off. She gave those to Charm Master Flitwick to check, a title she knew he possessed, and smiled widely when he complimented her for a job well done. She decided to ask Mr. Potter to perform adequate charms on her parent's wedding rings, or even better, Madam Bones-Black.

The upcoming summer she spent with her parents in France, soon to be followed by a trip with Harry to Italy and the Quidditch World Cup. On that trip he kissed her lips for the first time, during the dinner in Rome's one of many outdoors restaurants. On that trip they made out like the teenagers they are in the garden of their villa, clothed only in their swimsuits…

On her fifteenth birthday, she was given her first ring by him. A rose gold band with sapphire and emerald hearts on top, enchanted for him to know when she is in danger.

\- I'll be always with you, as long as you wear this ring and even after you take it off. I promise not to leave you, try to make you the happiest of all women in the whole world. I promise to do my best to share my problems with you, although that's not always easy for me – he said to her, his arms around her as he slipped the ring onto her finger. – I am planning on one day adding yet another ring to it. – He kissed her earlobe, feeling her body shiver in the warm sunshine of the September sun.

He invited her family for Christmas together in the London House of Potter. During that break she disappeared for a few hours, coming back with an unnoticeable bandage on her shoulder blade. Shanti, the young elf that took care of her that night, giving her pain relieving potions, as well as concealing the tattoo before she was ready to show it off.

That New Year's party she wore a blood-red, single-shoulder dress and silver high heels, the ring on her finger together with her usual necklace and bracelet. That night she lifted the concealments, making the snitch visible for the first time ever. Her mom was very intrigued (wondering if her tattoo can move like that too), her father almost disowned her and Harry wanted to search for it whenever he lost sight of it. Seeing that reaction from him made Hermione smile wide and her request from James much easier to make. By dinnertime the next day she had her own alarm system set for Harry.

As they came back to Hogwarts's in January that same night Harry took her to the room of requirements, locked the room and made sure he searched her entire body for the little golden ball. Every time he caught the snitch, its silver little wings would flutter wildly making Hermione squirm on any surface it was currently on. As he released the golden ball it would fly away to the other side of her, hiding from his fingers. Every muscle of hers was kissed, massaged and then squeezed tightly as orgasm after orgasm was passing thru her, thanks to his skilled lips and fingers. She fell asleep in his arms, on the top of what looked like a library's table, satiated like never before. On Valentines, she took him into the shrieking shack, where she had Shanti prepare the house a dinner for two and one of the rooms as well, just in case their plans prolonged.

That year her mother fell sick and Harry was there to support her as they fought against the breast cancer that threatened to take her away. It was a long and tiresome fight, but by the time the sixth year ended, and Hermione and Harry were nominated Head Boy and Head Girl, Mrs. Granger was among all invited guests to celebrate the news. As they were showed to their new accommodations, a suite next to the Fat Lady's portrait, they both knew that she would be spending every night in his bed, tightly wrapped in his arms.

September nineteenth, he presented her with another ring, promising to love her, respect her, and be the best man he could for her. They managed to keep their engagement secret until that Halloween, when he was in a fight against the last of Voldemort and badly hurt. She blurted it out when he was in her arms, her tears falling into his hair, but it made him recover some consciousness, long enough to smack her arm, smiling, for telling the secret. She laughed at that and kissed his lips, knowing that Madam Pomfrey will be able to help him out.

At the Christmas party, they broke the news to their families, announcing clearly that by the end of next year there would be yet another Potter in the family. They weren't planning on waiting with their wedding until Merlin knows when. The little Potters instead could wait for an appearance for a bit of time still.

The happy day came on Christmas the following year. Among the snow and red roses, the soon-to-be Lady Potter walked on the arm of her father towards the love of her life.

He made sure to catch her snitch every night of her life, and with this one representing him, there were a few more quidditch balls added for each of their children. Even so, he still searched for the gold one, like the Seeker he was.

He caught that golden ball for the last time as both of them breathed their last breaths many, many years later.


End file.
